footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 FIFA Confederations Cup squads/import
The following is a list of squads for each nation competing at 2013 FIFA Confederations Cup in Brazil from 15 to 30 June 2013, as a prelude to the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Each squad consists of 23 players, three of which had to be goalkeepers. Replacement of injured players was permitted until 24 hours before the team's game. Players marked (c) were named as captain for their national team. All are preliminary. Group A Brazil Head coach: Luiz Felipe Scolari Scolari named his 23-man squad on 14 May 2013. On 7 June, Leandro Damião withdrew from the squad with a thigh injury and was replaced by Jô. |caps=7|goals=0|club=Botafogo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=64|goals=5|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=34|goals=1|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Grêmio|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=20|goals=4|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=25|goals=4|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=12|goals=2|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=24|goals=11|club=Fluminense|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=34|goals=20|club=Santos|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=17|goals=6|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=69|goals=0|club=Queens Park Rangers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Fluminense|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=Atlético Mineiro|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=13|goals=3|club=Corinthians|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=22|goals=6|club=Zenit St. Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Atlético Mineiro|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Atlético Mineiro|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Fluminense|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=São Paulo|clubnat=BRA}} Japan Head coach: Alberto Zaccheroni Zaccheroni announced his 23-man squad on 5 June 2013. |caps=45|goals=0|clubnat=BEL|club=Standard Liège}} |caps=19|goals=1|clubnat=JPN|club=Júbilo Iwata}} |caps=5|goals=0|clubnat=DEU|club=Stuttgart}} |caps=42|goals=14|clubnat=RUS|club=CSKA Moscow}} |caps=58|goals=3|clubnat=ITA|club=Internazionale}} |caps=57|goals=1|clubnat=DEU|club=Schalke 04}} |caps=130|goals=10|clubnat=JPN|club=Gamba Osaka}} |caps=17|goals=1|clubnat=DEU|club=Nürnberg}} |caps=63|goals=33|clubnat=DEU|club=Stuttgart}} |caps=43|goals=13|clubnat=ENG|club=Manchester United}} |caps=14|goals=4|clubnat=NED|club=Vitesse}} |caps=8|goals=0|clubnat=JPN|club=Sanfrecce Hiroshima}} |caps=21|goals=1|clubnat=DEU|club=Bayer Leverkusen}} |caps=66|goals=6|clubnat=JPN|club=Kawasaki Frontale}} |caps=68|goals=1|clubnat=JPN|club=Gamba Osaka}} |caps=16|goals=2|clubnat=JPN|club=Yokohama F. Marinos}} |caps=68|goals=2|clubnat=DEU|club=Wolfsburg}} |caps=30|goals=10|clubnat=JPN|club=Júbilo Iwata}} |caps=10|goals=0|clubnat=GER|club=Eintracht Frankfurt}} |caps=5|goals=0|clubnat=JPN|club=FC Tokyo}} |caps=10|goals=0|clubnat=DEU|club=Hannover 96}} |caps=27|goals=2|clubnat=ENG|club=Southampton}} |caps=1|goals=0|clubnat=JPN|club=FC Tokyo}} Mexico Head coach: José Manuel de la Torre De la Torre named his 23-man squad on 20 May 2013. |caps=52|goals=0|club=Ajaccio|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=80|goals=1|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=113|goals=10|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=139|goals=6|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=53|goals=6|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=22|goals=9|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=62|goals=14|club=Mallorca|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=47|goals=32|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=41|goals=1|club=Espanyol|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX]]|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=19|goals=2|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=91|goals=14|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=32|goals=1|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Toluca|clubnat=MEX}} Italy Head coach: Cesare Prandelli Prandelli named his 23-man squad on 3 June 2013. |caps=128|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=57|goals=2|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Cagliari|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=23|goals=4|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=32|goals=1|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=20|goals=8|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=51|goals=18|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=41|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=84|goals=14|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=43|goals=2|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=26|goals=2|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=98|goals=12|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} Group B Spain Head coach: Vicente del Bosque Del Bosque named his 23-man squad on 2 June 2013. |caps=145|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=39|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=51|goals=4|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=80|goals=11|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=88|goals=53|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=120|goals=12|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=101|goals=31|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=79|goals=13|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=26|goals=12|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=25|goals=7|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|goals=4|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=102|goals=9|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=54|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=47|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=17|goals=2|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=53|goals=9|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=70|goals=18|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=23|goals=2|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} Uruguay Head coach: Óscar Tabárez Tabárez named his 23-man squad on 4 June 2013. |caps=44|goals=0|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=79|goals=8|club=Málaga|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=64|goals=3|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=50|goals=1|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=47|goals=5|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=57|goals=6|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=50|goals=7|club=Libertad|clubnat=PAR}} |caps=63|goals=31|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=96|goals=33|club=Internacional|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=8|goals=3|club=Palermo|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Danubio|clubnat=URU}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Peñarol|clubnat=URU}} |caps=17|goals=1|club=Botafogo|clubnat=BRA}} |caps=82|goals=1|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=74|goals=2|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=42|goals=0|club=Palermo|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=37|goals=1|club=Nacional|clubnat=URU}} |caps=33|goals=1|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=48|goals=13|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=45|goals=1|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Olimpia|clubnat=PAR}} Tahiti Head coach: Eddy Etaeta Etaeta named his 23-man squad on 24 May 2013. |caps=6|goals=0|club=AS Dragon|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=16|goals=6|club=AS Tefana|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=AS Nancy|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=AS Tefana|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=AS Dragon|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=AS Dragon|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=AS Tefana|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=AS Tefana|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=16|goals=8|club=AS Dragon|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=12|goals=3|club=AS Dragon|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=15|goals=5|club=AS Tefana|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=AS Dragon|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=22|goals=11|club=AS Dragon|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=AS Tamarii Faa'a|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=18|goals=7|club=AS Tefana|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=AS Vénus|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=22|goals=4|club=AS Tamarii Faa'a|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=AS Roniu|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=AS Dragon|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=AS Dragon|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=1|goals=1|club=AS Dragon|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=AS Tefana|clubnat=TAH}} |caps=28|goals=0|club=AS Dragon|clubnat=TAH}} Nigeria Head coach: Stephen Keshi Keshi named his 23-man squad on 7 June 2013. |caps=78|goals=0|club=Maccabi Tel Aviv|clubnat=ISR}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Sunshine Stars|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=27|goals=1|club= Braga|clubnat=POR}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Académica de Coimbra|clubnat=POR}} |caps=22|goals=1|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Warri Wolves|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=26|goals=4|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=14|goals=2|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=46|goals=3|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Kano Pillars|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Sunshine Stars|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Vålerenga|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Köln|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Kryvbas|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Hapoel Be'er Sheva|clubnat=ISR}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Enugu Rangers|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=11|goals=5|club=Enugu Rangers|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Varese|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Heartland|clubnat=NGA}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=ADO Den Haag|clubnat=NED}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Enugu Rangers|clubnat=NGA}} Player representation By club nationality Nations in italics are not represented by their national teams in the finals. By representatives of domestic league Category:2013 FIFA Confederations Cup squads